Kingdom Hearts: R.I.P
Kingdom Hearts: R.I.P is part 9 of the Kingdom Hearts timelines. The game is set at the year 2001 (10 years before Kingdom Hearts). Story 10 years before Kingdom Hearts, 5-Years old King Mickey see timelines of his world. King Mickey go to find heroes so he and has gang can kill Jafar. In the timeline of 1992, an elderly woman named Gothel witnesses a single ray of sun hit the ground, creating a magical flower with the ability to keep herself young when she sings to it. But the queen of Corona falls ill by Jafar and Iago while expecting a child. Her guards located the mysterious flower, hidden by Gothel, and bring it to the queen. The flower heals the queen and she gives birth to a girl named Rapunzel, who comes to inherit the flower's magic through her long golden hair. At 12:00 AM, Gothel kidnaps Rapunzel and isolates her in a tower as her own daughter. However, every year on her birthday, the kingdom sends floating lanterns into the sky, longing for their princess to return. In 1998, Ant City (Kingdom Hearts verison of Ant Island) has been killed by Hunter Nelson and Disney and Non-Disney villains. Dot see a man saying when Hunter`s Dad come home, Hopper will kill the queen. She and Mickey was going to tell Flik all about it. But he says why he with The Circus Bugs. Every season, a colony of ants are expected to harvest food for a biker-gang-like bunch of grasshoppers (or possibly just Locusts that are refered to as grasshoppers). One ant, Flik, is an inventor whose creations usually do more harm than good. While trying out a mechanical harvester, he drops his machine and on auto-pilot, it knocks the pile of food into a stream just before the grasshoppers arrive. Their leader, Hopper, gives the ants the rest of the season to make good on what they owe, but orders a double ration of food after Flik stands up to him in defense of the Queen's youngest daughter Dot. Flik is admonished by the colony's royal council. When Flik suggests that he try to recruit some "warrior bugs" to fight the grasshoppers, Princess Atta (Dot's older sister and the eventual successor to the Queen) allows him to do so, but only to keep him out of the way. Reaching the insect "city," actually garbage under a trailer, Flik encounters a troupe of unemployed circus bugs whose latest performance has just ended in disaster, and mistakes them for the warriors he needs. At the same time, they believe him to be a talent scout who wants to book their act on the island. They return to the colony, much to Atta's surprise, and are immediately greeted as heroes who can end the grasshopper threat. Atta soon becomes suspicious after almost overhearing a conversation where both Flik and the troupe realize their mistakes. However, after they band together to save Dot from a hungry bird, she begins to think that the troupe may be able to stop the grasshoppers after all. She also starts to find herself falling in love with Flik. And the feeling is very mutual. At the grasshopper gang's hideout, Molt suggests that they not go back, since they have more than enough food stored up and the weather will soon turn bad. Hopper reminds him and the whole gang that if they do not keep the ants living in fear, the ants might use their superior numbers ("a hundred to one," he estimates) to run the grasshoppers out of the colony for good. The gang sets out for the island to collect their due. When Flik discovers that Hopper is afraid of birds (due to him almost getting eaten by one a few years ago), he proposes that the colony build a model bird to scare him away (the plan is given through the circus bugs, so the royal council believes the "warriors" came up with the idea). The ants put their food-gathering work on hold to carry out this project, but after they finish and put the bird in the island's tree, circus ringmaster P. T. Flea arrives looking for his missing performers and accidentally exposes the truth. Upset at Flik's deception, Atta orders him exiled from the colony. Flik says he will be a zero. But Mickey says if he don`t save Ant City, the worlds will be in the hands of Hunter Nelson and his Kingdom will be called Glasshopper City. Flik see Ant City is a old verison of Mickey`s kingdom and says yes. The gang put the bird plan into action, with help from Dot and some of the other young ants. The model frightens the gang, which almost retreats, until P. T. intervenes and sets the model on fire with lighter fluid. Enraged, Hopper sends his crazed assistant Thumper to injure Flik, but Flik is still able to stand up and rally the other ants, saying that the grasshoppers depend on the extorted food for their own survival. The entire colony swarms against the gang, forcing Hopper to kill Flik. Flik`s blood go to Mickey and he say Hopper will die. The two battle til Flik says Hopper is dead and Hopper killed him. But Mickey send him to the year 2001. Hopper says NOOOOOOO! In 2001, Flik was in Mickey`s Kingdom. 3 years ago, Hopper battle Mickey. Mickey wins and Hopper says "Find Flik from 1928-2001 from the city to the ends of this city". Hunter`s Dad comes home and he says "I home" Hunter walks up to him saying "What did you do at work". Mr. Nelson says good. Characters Disney Castle *Mickey Mouse *Minne Mouse Destiny Island *5-Years old Sona Wonderland *Alice *Queen of Hearts *White Rabbit *Doorlock *Cards The Park *Mordecai *Rigby﻿ Category:Fanfiction Category:Kingdom Hearts: R.I.P